Dream
by kaoryciel94
Summary: Porque además de ser Itachi Uchiha tenía un sueño simple pero que le hacía feliz...y ojala siempre soñara si la muerte era eso ...solo soñar y dormir eternamente. Inspirado en el capitulo 339 del anime y del respectivo del manga. ShisuixItachi NarutoxSasuke. Pensamnientos de Itachi.


Notas de autora: Holas! bueno sí este fic se escribio solo despues de ver el capi 3339 de Naruto shipuden.. ?No fue genial el capitulo? Me encanto, y facil será uno de lso capis que estan en mi buenos recuerdos. Bueno, tambien nació esta idea como una despedida a nuestro Itachi.. aunque aun rezo proque haga una última aprición en el manga y vea su hermano que ha cambiado. deseoes personales de fan de la saga. Buenoe speor que les guste tanto como me gusti escribirlo y que le haga justicia esta pareja que estoyb viendola aprecer en contados fics pero que van apreciendo y me encantaysi han leido la expliación del sgharingan, tiene más fundamento, igual que el narusasusasunaru... Nos vemos!

* * *

Dream

En el último día de su existencia tenía que pensar en esto ¿Qué era? ¿Un sueño? ¿Una tortura? ¿Acaso pagaría sus culpas? Pero no recordaba nada igual cuando murió por primera vez. Pero, mientras su consciencia se desvanecía, unas últimas imágenes venían a su cabeza como si fuesen el Izanami, aquella ilusión en la que pagabas tu karma.

Las imágenes eran hermosas, pero a la vez dolorosas. Bien se dice que lo que te puede hacer feliz, también puede hacerte sumamente infeliz cuando sabes que en algún probable mundo lo pudiste haber obtenido, pero la realidad es que te despides con "Te amare por siempre" con Sasuke mientras tu alma se ilumina y es llamada al templo y al eterno dormir o es que quizás si hay algo después de la muerte pero al regresar con el edo tensei solo puedes recordar tu vida como humano.

Quizás era solo su propio deseo, el deseo que hubiera querido para sí y para los seres que más amaba, para su hermanito que intentaba abrazar en los últimos instantes de conciencia antes que su alma dejara el mundo terrestre.

En aquel sueño era abrazado protectoramente por un Shisui que aún conservaba ambos ojos, que no había necesitado intentar controlar a los líderes del clan para que no traicionen la confianza de la aldea, por lo cual no perdería un ojo en manos de Danzo, ni tampoco le daría a su cuidado el otro.

Shisui, le susurraba palabras juguetonas que sorprenderían a todos los que conocían su seriedad. Shisui era su mejor amigo, su primer amigo y su primer amor aunque nunca supo si era correspondido del todo, pero quedo claro cuando su sharingan evoluciono al sentir el dolor de perderlo. El sharingan, herramienta que se alimentaba del sufrimiento del usuario, pero también del amor. Porque no se podía sufrir sin antes amar. Quién diría que el poderoso clan de la guerra, Uchiha, debía amar para despues sufrir y así caer en la locura de sus ilusiones.

Pero así como eran, solo amaban algunas veces en sus vidas y él supo que amaría por siempre a Shisui, pero también amaba su hermano y su felicidad era por lo que no enloqueció sino que quedó vivo y siguió luchando por un mundo mejor y porque nada le pasara a la aldea, el hogar de su hermano mientras creció solo.

El sueño o ilusión seguía, en ella podía vislumbrar que el cuarto Hokage seguían siéndolo y gracias a ello las tenciones entre los Uchiha se habían detenido; por lo menos, se habían calmado, después de todo había una solida amistad entre sus padres y el cuarto y su esposa. Y ambos clanes podían vislumbrar la llegada del nuevo Hokage Uchiha, eso sería suficiente para que ningún Madara Uchiha volviera y ennegreciera el corazón de su clan.

Sabía que esto hubiera sido imposible, sabía que esto ni siquiera tenía que ver con las culpas de su tiempo. Estaba seguro que en su tiempo y con el destino ya echado no hubiese podido cambiarlo ¿O sí? ¿Y si el dulce Sasuke siendo apenas un niño lograba cambiarlo todo? No sabía si este sueño era fruto de sus deseos en los cuales eran necesarias circunstancias más favorables de las que le toco vivir o no. El nacimiento de Akatsuki, tuvo que ver con Konoha, el sufrimiento de la cuarta guerra también…. Siempre con Konoha... siempre con su aldea… Había algo que estaba mal dese sus inicios, quizás. Nadie podía saber desde cuando el destino del dolor estaba echado, si desde sus propias acciones, si desde sus mentiras o las del clan, si desde las acciones secretas de los ancianos o de la indecisión y poca firmeza de Hiruzen o desde las medidas anti Uchiha del segundo, o desde el nacimiento de la unión del clan Uchiha y Senju o si desde la misma concepción de rikudo con posteriormente la división de sus poderes en sus dos hijos. Nadie podía saberlo con certeza, pero ahí estaba el sueño.

Un sueño simple, en un ligar simple, cerca al río que atraviesa las tierras de los Uchiha, caminando al lado de Shisui, siendo un poco tímidos y torpes, adecuado para la joven edad que tenía, apenas 14 años y 17 para Shisui. Hablaban de cosas triviales del clan para luego enfocarse en sus misiones, siendo ambus tan jóvenes pero en ese momento felices, en esa utopía, sabiendo se que se amaban y sabiendo que eran correspondidos. Llegaron al prado y ahí vieron correteando a Sasuke con un niño rubio, era Naruto, el chiquillo que había dedicado su vida persiguiendo a su hermano para que retornara a la luz. Con sinceridad, esperaba que ellos si pudieran estar juntos, que no solo en este sueño pudiesen verse con sonrisas traviesas mientras se molestaban como dos niños de esa edad que eran. Porque si las cosas hubieran sido un poco más normales, él hubiese tenido un poco mas de confianza con Sasuke y quizá en algún momento este le hubiera contado sobre Naruto y él le hubiera aconsejado acercarse a él. Y si las cosa hubieran sido todavía mejor y los padres de Naruto no hubieran muerto, probablemente serian amigos de toda la vida.

El llamaba a Sasuke para almorzar, y este se despedía de Naruto pero antes le invitaba a comer, el rubito se negaba alegando que su madre le ahorcaría por no llegar a comer e Itachi solo pudo sonreír débilmente, mientras la mano de Shisui hacia presión en su hombro de forma cariñosa.

Cargo a Sasuke, con él en sus hombres y Shisui a su lado retornaron a su propia casona. Shisui comió con ellos, y su madre le miraba sabiendo y conociéndolo perfectamente de que algo más que amistad tenían ambos; mientras Fugaku fingía leer el periódico pero a la vez observaba con dureza y amenazante a Shisui y este solo hablaba con su madre de forma amigable.

Todo era perfecto… todo era más que perfecto. Durante la noche hizo dormir a Sasuke junto con su madre mientras le contaba una leyenda ninja. Su madre le agradecía que jugase y atendiera a Sasuke y él le respondía que amaba hacerlo. Era verdad, amaba pasar tiempo con su pequeño hermano. No podía negar que sintió un poco de celos cuando su madre le dijo que tendría un nuevo bebe, pero cuando el pequeño nació y el vio su carita regordeta, sus mejillas sonrojados y este abrió sus ojos mostrándole lo negros que eran, su corazón comenzó a latir desboscado, un lazo demasiado fuerte se formo entre ellos y reconoció que este niño era parte de su vida y que por tanto daría su vida por él.

El sueño proseguía y ya un poco más tarde, se encontraba de nuevo con Shisui en las afueras de su hogar. Advirtiendo que nadie estuviese cerca, este se acercó a él lentamente y juntos sus labios en un agradable contacto, uno muy puro y casto, pero por el cual podía sentir los sentimientos de Shisui hacia él. Magnificas sensaciones se desarrollaban y revolvían su estomago y llenaban de un fuego agradable a su pecho. Sin pensarlo poso sus manos en los hombros de este aceptando el beso de su primo lejano; este olvidaba que Itachi aun era un niño, a pesar de que ya era un ambu, y sacaba su lengua para intentar meterla en la boca de su primo menor. Itachi no lo esperaba, pero simplemente se dejo hacer, abriendo los labios, dejándolo llegar hasta donde este quisiera. Luego de sentirse mutuamente por un par de minutos, se separaron ambos sonrojados. Sus miradas se conectaron y supieron que frente a él estaba el que causaría su más grande amor fuera del seno familiar y también sus más grandes dolores, porque si había algo que los Uchiha sabían era: qué el amor venía acompañado del dolor y la locura.

Solo se quedaron tomados de la mano sintiendo el silencio reinar, pero eran Uchiha y no les molestaba estar de ese modo: solo sentir la reconfortante presencia del otro.

La mañana en ese sueño había llegado y todos estaban a su alrededor en un desayuno familiar y de amigos. Estaban sus padres, su hermanito, Shisui que apretada y acariciaba su mano cuando pensaba que nadie los observaba, Naruto molestando a su hermanito, los padres de este, y los tres alumnos del padre de Naruto, del cuarto hokage, Obito Rin y Kakashi.

Y en un momento todos le miraron a él y le sonrieron.

Sí ese era el paraíso para él, no sabía cómo sería el mundo en el más allá a donde se dirigía, después de sentir por última vez al calidez del cuerpo de su hermanito, por el que rogaba que no terminara solo y que viviera por todo el clan y fuera feliz y de preferencia al lado de alguien tan leal como Naruto Uzumaki.

Si el más allá era dormir eternamente esperaba soñar eternamente con este mundo pacífico y feliz. Tan solo esperaba ello. Y si era encontrarse con las otras almas, esperaba también encontrarse con sus padres para pedirles perdón, con Shisui para tener otra oportunidad de tomar sus manos; y así juntos vigilar los destinos de las personas que cargaban consigo el destino del mundo ninja. Quizá ya lo hubiera hecho, quizá ya se haya disculpado, quizá ya se habían confesado él y Shisui, pero aún no recobra su memoria de alma. Quizá ya estuvo soñando desde antes con un mundo mejor y era hora de retornar a su sueño y si existían las reencarnaciones no le molestaría reencarnar en un descendiente de su hermano para poder volver a verlo y poder abrazarlo; y si no era mucho pedir que Shisui también reencarnara en su misma época.

Lo último que vio de su hermanito fueron unas lágrimas y unos ojos llenos de tristeza pero también de calma. Sin duda esta despedida era mejor que la anterior. De algún modo agradecía a Kabuto por haberlo resucitado y poder irse sin el odio de su hermano.

"Adiós, Sasuke" "Te amare por siempre" porque esa sería su única verdad... Fuera a donde fuera o viviera en un sueño, por siempre amaría a su pequeño hermano y aún desde el infierno o de un sueño trataría de que su hermano estuviera lo mejor posible.

* * *

Notas finales: Gracias por leer y espero em dejen sus comentarios.. en verdad me gusto escribri de esta apreja y hacer un aportee... Si tiene dudas no duden en expresarmelas, aunque els dire que este fic es bastante subjetivo, es un sueño, pensamientos deseos o torturas como bien lo dice Itachi... Me encanta el personaje de Itschi y espero haber logrado escribirlo corrrectamente y a Shisui.. fue dificil... Bueno, nos vemos pronto en otro fic. Y creo que se vendrás más proyectos del shisuiita y narusasu en mismo fics o en diferentes quien sabe... Bye!


End file.
